Private Dancer
by CherLover52046
Summary: A Slightly different take on Burlesque
1. Private Dancer

Private dancer

Don't own these characters…. Wish I did!

Selene Turner gazed up at the brightly colored lights of the club sign in front of her. "Burlesque Lounge" the sign said. She had always had a fantasy of having a private female dancer do a dance for her. She took a deep breath and walked in. There were tables and a huge stage, men were getting lap dances, table dances, and they were throwing money at the dancers on a small stage across from the big one. She looked around and saw the women but none caught her eye until the stage lit up and music started playing and as she walked closer to the stage she saw her. She looked like a goddess black curly hair, dark smoldering eyes, high cheekbones, heart shaped lips, and the body of a 20 year old.

As the number continued Selene noticed that she couldn't take her eyes off her long legs, watching her hand snaking up her body to her breasts pulling her hand from them in time with the music. When her finger touched her lips then the side of her face Selene thought her knees were going to give out. And her outfit that clung to her body like a second skin just made Selene want her more. Her glittered and striped corset, her trench coat lined with pink, glitter, and sequins, the last thing was her hat placed atop her head. Her look screamed seduction, sex, and just a little innocence all in one. After the number was over she went over to the bartender and whispered in his ear about what she wanted. He motioned his head to a hallway with a sign that said "ladies only" above it. She walked through the beaded curtain into a room with plush chairs and couches. There was only one other person in the room and it was her. The Dark Lady who's voice and dancing wove a dark web into her mind. She was smoothing out her stockings and she took off her hat and sat it in the chair. As she turned around she saw those dark eyes and felt like her knees were about to give out on her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I saw your number… you were so…. Sexy."

"Thank you it's nothing really."

"No you should do it professionally."

"If that were true I wouldn't do what I do."

"It is true... and you are way too talented and beautiful to be here."

"Well I have to make money somehow… I own this place."

"Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't be here."

"No its ok I don't do private dances much anymore but for you I will."

"Here…" she said pulling a wad of bills out of her pocket.

"No… this one's on the house." She said pushing the bills back into her hand.

"Why won't you let me pay?"

"Because you are the first person in a long time who has called me beautiful."

"You are… beautiful, talented, sexy…"

"Shhh…."

She was pushed onto one of the couches by the dark lady, and she heard faint music playing from somewhere in the room.

"What's your name?"

"Tesla."

"Selene."

Tesla uncrossed Selene's legs and got on her knees and got in between her legs. She ran her hands up her thighs to her waist, leaning down for a kiss but pulling back to tease her. She stood up and took off her coat, throwing it off to the side, her hands going behind her, unsnapping her corset hooks one by one until her body was freed from its silk and lace prison. She held it to her and quickly sat on Selene's lap, pushing her back onto the couch, and sliding the corset away from her body.

"May I touch you?" Selene whispered into her ear, wanting to close her lips around her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair which was making her lightheaded.

"Yes."

She wrapped her hands around her waist pulling her closer to her, finally touching her lips with hers. They were sweet, and burned like fire. She moved her kisses to her neck tasting/nibbling at the silken skin making her shiver slightly. Selene moved her off her lap and laid her down on the couch licking/nibbling at her breasts making her arch her back and caused her to gasp, running her hands over her back. She kissed her stomach, her bellybutton, unhooked her stockings, and slid off her garter belt. She kissed her abdomen, and started licking her center, tasting her desire and wanting more of her sweet nectar. Tesla tangled her fingers in Selene's hair pulling her to her center as hard as she could moaning, scratching, and arching her back as she felt herself going towards the edge.

"Please… please… don't stop."

Selene moved from her tongue to her fingers so she could lean down and bite Tesla's neck as she felt her going off the edge.

"Don't…."

"Shh…" Tesla was quickly silenced by Selene kissing her hard on the lips as she moved her fingers harder and faster. Tesla broke the kiss by moaning louder and scratched her nails down her back as hard as she could as she fell off the edge and her orgasm hit her.

As she came off her high Selene leaned down and kissed her gently on her bruised lips.

"That was…."

"I know it was amazing."

"No one has ever made me come that hard before."

Selene helped her up and helped her re-dress herself. As she put the hat back on her head she started to walk out of the room but she stopped and went back to her, and kissed her again. As she walked out Selene called out to her.

"Tesla? Thanks for the dance."

"Your welcome… and don't be a stranger." She said smiling to herself.

"I won't."

They both knew she would be back but this dance will remain in their memories for a long time.


	2. Midnight Dance

Midnight Dance

A/n: Sorry I haven't been able to post this but no internet so I finally got it back so I can publish the sequel! Don't own these characters blah blah blah but I do own Selene!

It had been three days since Selene had her "dance" with Tess. She thought her fantasy was over but everything reminded her of Tess, she could still smell her perfume, feel the heat from her lips, the sweet taste of her tongue. She longed to feel the touch of her skin again. Shaking the thoughts from her head she tried to focus on her work but every three seconds all she could do was think about her. Grabbing her wallet she checked to see if she could spare a few 20's from her weekly expenses, smiling to herself she knew she was going to take a special trip on the way home.

She sat at her dressing room mirror carefully applying her makeup. With the last sweep of her blush brush across her face her makeup was complete. As she stared at herself in the mirror sometimes she didn't recognize herself, day after day same old routine, sing, dance, and collect money to keep her business alive… sighing she rose from the mirror turning away from the stranger who was looking at her, and her thoughts suddenly went to her… 3 days ago she had the single best experience she ever had in her life. She longed no ached to have it again, the touch, the feeling, so different that she probably would never have again she was the only thing she could think of every single moment of the day. If she could just see her again just for a moment Tess wanted to tell her something she wasn't even sure herself was real or not. When she heard the band tuning up for her song she stood, wiped away the single tear from her cheek gently, and silently stepped on the stage.

After Selene paid her 20$ to get in she found the closest seat to the stage she could, ordered her a simple martini, and as the stage lit up adrenaline coursed through her veins as she saw Tess step on the stage she had to hold back the motion to jump on the stage and join her, and then they locked eyes on each other. Throughout the entire song they held the gaze never breaking the stare down between them and Selene thought she saw Tess was making more sensual poses for her and after the song was over she went back into the room where it all started.

As the song started Tess started her same old song but as her eyes gazed around the audience she saw her… Selene sitting right in the front row, she felt the heat from lust taking over her body. As the song progressed she never took her eyes off her, throwing more sensual poses in the song hoping she'll notice. After the song was over she motioned gently at Selene to meet her in the champagne room.

When Selene stepped into the room once again it was empty except for her. She wasn't wearing her costume that she had on for the song but instead she had on a sapphire blue corset/ garter belt combo, a blue see through robe, blue stockings and blue high heeled shoes. She felt as if she might faint from seeing her like this.

"Selene."

"Tesla."

"How… how have you been?"

"Good… you?"

"Ok….. And please call me Tess. Still have to do the same old song and dance to make money you know the usual."

"I see, well I got a new job but it's not really going well."

"Oh why not?"

"Well…."

"Come sit."

She motioned for her to sit beside her on the couch by rubbing the seat she sat beside her gingerly, her hand accidently brushing her thigh feeling the soft nylon from her stockings. She turned and looked deep into her eyes dark brown but so hypnotizing drawing her into her.

"My job isn't going well because I'm… so distracted from work. I can't concentrate on anything…well there is one thing I can concentrate on but it's not work related."

"What is it?"

"Well (chuckles) it's um…. You."

"What?"

Taking Tess' hands into hers Selene lowered her head and let go of the deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Tess lowered her hand and raised Selene's chin so they could lock eyes again; a single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away, Selene closed her eyes from the gentle touch and the smoothness of her hand…relishing every minute of her touch.

"Tell me the truth."

"I love you Tess… you are all I ever think about every minute of every day. I never knew that I would experience love at first sight…. And it's hard to breathe when I think about you, my heart flutters, and I just…..all I want to do is hold you tightly, kiss you sweetly, and make love to you gently."

"(Silence)"

"Say something please."

"I…."

"You don't feel the same way… I knew it was a mistake to come here… I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Tess. Please forgive me."

"You aren't making me feel uncomfortable… I think I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes… everything you have described I feel it very strongly there's nothing I want more than to be with you."

"Tess…."

"Selene…"

Tess' hand that was on her face slid down gently behind her neck and drew her in for a sweet kiss. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she felt those warm lips against hers drawing in her wonderful taste. Selene felt Tess' mouth open for her to slide her tongue in and their tongues wrestled with each others in a dance of passion. This time it was Tess that gently pushed Selene onto her back on the couch running her hands over her shirt pushing it up and off her body. She kissed her neck, her breasts, and her stomach. Selene ran her hand through her jet black tresses arching her back at the physical pleasure Tess was inflicting on her. She kissed her neck again before whispering in her ear exciting her more.

"Its my turn to please you."

"Tess… I…"

"Don't speak…. Just feel."

Tess' hands went down to her jeans unbuttoning them and undoing the zipper slowly as she was kissing her. This erotic poison Tess was putting on her body Selene could feel it in every one her nerve endings and it was sweet hot bliss and she couldn't get enough. She felt her jeans being pulled off and soft hands on her thighs, she thought she was going to die from the gentle touch of her. She felt fingers loop around both sides of her underwear and they were slid off her legs.

"Tess… your touch….. Your kiss... It's more than I thought it would be… soft, gentle, and wonderful. It's driving me crazy."

"That's the plan…. Now hush… don't spoil it."

Tess resumed her kissing of her stomach going further and further down until she reached her sex. She went slowly and gently making Selene snatched her hands in her hair pulling hard. Tess put her hands on her thighs trying to make her hold still but that touch made Selene arch her back more and pull harder. Almost screaming she came hard pulling Tess as close to her as she could. As she came down off her high she pulled Tess close to her kissing her softly tasting herself on her lips.

"I love you Tesla."

"And I love you Selene…. Live with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me."

"Tesla…"

"Please…. I can't stand being away from you again it nearly killed me the last time I need you to live, to breathe. I don't feel anything when you're away just numb… I fell into a deep depression when you were gone for those three days. I even thought about…"

"Don't say it…. I was the same way…. Yes I'll move in with you."

Tess gave her a quick peck on the lips and settled back into her arms. She was safe, loved, and worthy of someone. Selene pulled her closer to her chest holding her and she knows she will never let her go. This was her love, her soul mate, the person she could be herself with no matter what, and could fully commit to.


End file.
